


Recklessly

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Series: Colour Your Heart [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (But maybe caring more than they admit), Bottom Kise Ryouta, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Aomine Daiki, Mentioned Kuroko Tetsuya, Not In Love, One-sided Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Sexual Content, Teikou Era, Top Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: Kise can't seem to pay attention for long, maybe that's why Akashi decided to give him what he wanted.Even if what Kise wanted is a little... Much.





	Recklessly

“Ryota. Are you listening to me?” 

It couldn’t be said that Kise was listening to his team captain at all. In fact, he was sprawled on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, watching the shifts of light and shadow.  
He was also thinking about something very outside of what Akashi was talking about. 

“Ryota!” There was a harsh snap to Akashi’s voice now, but all Kise did in response was roll over onto his front and smile over at Akashi.  
Akashi tutted, impatiently. “I came here, in my own limited spare time because you couldn’t make it to the meeting with everyone else. The very minimum respect you could show me would be by pretending to listen.” His eyes went slightly wide, warning Kise to start taking him more seriously.  
Akashi was sat at Kise’s desk, the desk chair slightly rotated so Akashi could be facing Kise on the bed. On Akashi’s lap sat his notes from their latest game. Kise hadn’t been able to be present for their usual after game session, owing to a clash of schedules with a long pre-arranged photoshoot that had slipped his mind. Akashi had very reluctantly allowed him to go, but only after confirming that they would be able to catch up at a later point.  
That later point being now.  
And so far, Akashi was less than impressed with Kise’s attention span. 

Akashi sighed. “Perhaps we should’ve held this at my house… You seem too distracted in your own environment.”  
Kise’s eyes lit up as he propped himself up on his elbows. “Really?! We could go to your house?”  
Akashi shook his head. “Had we pre-arranged, that would’ve been fine, but father prefers not to have unexpected guests…”  
Unless they’re his… Akashi thought, only a little bitterly.  
“Oh…” Kise said, looking visibly deflated.  
“You seem disappointed?”  
Kise shrugged. “I just heard your family is kinda a big deal, I was curious what your house was like, that’s all.”  
Akashi waved his hand, dismissively. “Perhaps another time.”  
He decided to ignore the way Kise seemed to perk up again at that.  
He returned to his notes, and began again. “Now. As I was-“  
“Akashicchi?”  
Akashi’s sigh was much more impatient. “What? Ryota? What now?” 

Kise had rolled back over onto his back and was looking at Akashi upside down.  
“Do you think we could…” Kise paused, blushing bright pink. His gaze had dropped to Akashi’s lap, but he certainly wasn’t looking at the notes.  
“Ryota. Could you attempt to focus?  
“I want to sleep with you, Akashi.” Kise said, blinking slowly at him. 

Akashi frowned, and placed his notes, calmly, on the desk. “Excuse me?” 

Kise flipped onto his front and sat up finally, sitting cross-legged on the bed now. “I- I mean. Sex. I mean… I’d like to have sex with you.” He was blushing deeply, but still he met Akashi’s eyes with that determined look.  
Akashi merely blinked in response.  
It wasn’t as if they could say they were entirely innocent to sexual contact. Akashi, for his part had taken on a certain give and take agreement with his fellow ‘miracle generation’, with him only further clarifying his placement as their head. This agreement relied heavily on their performance, and Akashi’s own mood at the time. Simply put, if he was pleased, they may be allowed to be ‘pleased’ by him.  
This, Kise well knew. He knew the rules here, and yet he was still making such a suggestion.  
Akashi cocked his head. “Considering your behaviour so far, and considering the very things I wanted to discuss with you about the game… What on earth makes you think you deserve something like that?” 

Kise pouted, fidgeting uncomfortably on the bed. “It’s not about deserving or earning, Akashicchi… It- It’s just… I want to.”  
“What about your feelings for Aomine?”  
To this, Kise grimaced. “He’s not interested, you know that…”  
“And yet you’ll never know if you don’t tell him.”  
Kise looked close to tears. How frustrating it was that he was so easily moved in this way. “I can’t tell him! What if he rejects me!”  
“Then we’ll all finally be done with you pretending you’re not staring at him.” Akashi said, coolly.  
Kise brought his fist down on his bed, producing no effect except to relieve a little of his own tension. “This isn’t about Aomine! This is about YOU! I want to sleep with you! Now! That’s all this is about!”  
“Alright.”  
It took them both a few moments for this one, simple word to fully sink in. Even Akashi hadn’t quite realised what he’d said until it was already out. And certainly, Kise was ready to keep yelling if he needed to.  
He opened his eyes and looked at Akashi.  
“You mean…?” 

Akashi nodded, sure of himself now that he’d decided.  
“Fine. If you’re not going to pay attention anyway, perhaps you’ll be in a more attentive mood afterwards.”  
“Akashicchi…”  
There was a hint of something to Kise’s voice.  
Hesitation? Fear? He didn’t understand it himself, and even if Akashi heard it, he chose to ignore it.  
Akashi stood, pulling his shirt off in a single fluid motion.  
Kise stared at him, mouth slightly open.  
“Stop staring.” Akashi said. “I’m not the only one who needs to undress.”

This wasn’t how Kise had pictured it.  
In his head, he’d imagined they’d undress each other (preferably while also kissing… Maybe even touching each other a little?), but it seemed that wasn’t how this was going to happen.  
So instead Kise hurriedly pulled his own shirt off, dropping it carelessly while already undoing his belt.  
By the time he looked up again, Akashi was in only his underwear, settling on the end of Kise’s bed.  
“What was your expectation here, Ryota?” 

Kise swallowed, his eyes dancing over everywhere. This wasn’t new, none of it was. They’d all seen each other plenty of times in the changing rooms, and Kise was certainly acquainted with Akashi’s body, including what was still left clothed for now.  
But still, his eyes roved and his heart beat hard. This was something new, and suddenly, everything about Akashi’s body meant something else, something it never had before.  
“Ryota.” Akashi prompted. “What was your expectation?”  
“Uh- Um- Uh-“ He had no idea how to answer such a question.  
Akashi tutted, softly. “I mean, were you expecting me to top? Or the other way around?”  
Kise blushed, if it were even possible for him to blush further.  
“I- I- um. I hoped you’d top.”  
“Good. I’m most comfortable with that too.”  
Kise wasn’t sure what made him do it, but perhaps it just felt right. He leaned forward, gently cupping Akashi’s face, getting him to look towards him. And then Kise kissed him, softly at first, then just a little deeply.  
Akashi pulled back slightly, frowning.  
“What are you doing?” 

The coldness of his voice struck Kise like a shard of ice. “I-“  
“When have we ever been like that?” Akashi demanded.  
Kise looked ready to cry again. “Akashicchi… Please.” Why, even now, why did Akashi insist on keeping him at arm’s length?  
Akashi glanced away, sighing softly. “… Alright.”  
He grabbed Kise’s arm, pulling him forward so they were sat side by side on the bed. “Give me your hand.”  
Kise readily obeyed, and allowed his hand to be drawn to Akashi’s crotch while Akashi lent in, kissing Kise softly. And then he felt Akashi’s hand on him, starting at his thigh, then quickly running up, touching him, rubbing gently.  
Overwhelmed, Kise merely did all he could to keep up, trying to match his hand with Akashi’s, keeping his kisses in time where he could.  
He’d never expected that kissing Akashi would feel quite so… Sweet. Soft and careful. Their lips parted, but that was all.  
Perhaps… Akashi was a little nervous too?  
It wasn’t until they got under the covers that their underwear finally came off. Even then, they hesitated again to touch.  
Kise went to make the first move, leaning in a little again. Akashi pulled back, almost dangerously close to the edge of Kise’s bed.  
“Ryota… You do understand… I’m giving you my virginity, don’t you?” Akashi stared at Kise, quite literally keeping him at arm’s length, his hands on Kise’s shoulders. His eyes were wide, a look that told Kise that Akashi wanted to make sure he was fully understood.  
Kise nodded, slowly. “I know.” He said softly. “I- It’s the same for me.”  
To this, Akashi also nodded.  
Then, dropping his arms, he allowed himself closer again, allowed those kisses again.  
Kise was embarrassed to admit that he was more prepared than perhaps he should be. He had to lean over Akashi to get to his drawer and retrieve the lubricant and condoms, both of which he quickly handed over to Akashi.  
There was nothing easy or romantic about the next part.  
Kise began to regret his decision. Wishing he could take it back and say he just wanted to go back to kissing and touching, he’d liked that. This now was too… Awkward and intense.  
And painful. Can’t forget painful.  
Akashi pulled the covers back and got Kise to go up on all fours.  
“I trust you’ve washed recently?”  
“Akashicchi!” Kise really didn’t want to be asked such a question while in such a vulnerable position. 

It was immediately obvious that they were both inexperienced here. While Akashi didn’t seem to be wilfully careless it was still more painful that Kise had imagined. Tears came to his eyes, soaking his pillow.  
“Akashicchi… Akashi… Akashi… Please… I- I-“  
Akashi remained silent, focusing it seemed. Then, Akashi’s movements becoming steadily surer as he began to understand Kise’s body better, understand what he needed and how. Slowly it became easier, and Kise relaxed little by little.  
Kise wished he could ask to turn around, to be able to face Akashi when this happened, but he didn’t dare.  
He heard the quietest rip, the room was almost silent apart from their softly panted breathing so it seemed anything could be loud. He knew that meant the condom was being opened, that Akashi was nearly ready. Kise was focusing himself on relaxing, knowing that Akashi would feel very different to just a couple of fingers.  
And then he felt hands on his hips. Akashi pressing close.  
Then it felt as if his entire vision went white. His mouth opened in a kind of scream as Akashi pushed into him.  
For his part, Akashi hadn’t really yet wondered what sex would be like. He knew about other sexual acts but this, the actual penetration of another was… More than he’d expected.  
He didn’t really know what it meant for someone to feel ‘tight’, all he knew was that Kise felt ‘good’.  
And. Admittedly, he lost himself a little.  
Kise cried out, both enjoying the feel of Akashi inside him, while also wholly overwhelmed by the depth of the thrusts.  
“Ah- ah- a little slower- Akashicchi- please- please-“ 

Akashi gripped Kise’s hips tighter, gasping as he thrust in again.  
Then his hand reached up, stroking through Kise’s hair before tugging at it, not quite gently. Kise yelped, clenching almost painfully around Akashi as he did.  
“’Akashi’ ‘Akashicchi’. We’re having sex, Ryota, don’t you think for once that calls for you to call me by my first name?”  
Kise swallowed, his mouth and tongue trying to make themselves form that name.  
Why was he so nervous to use it?  
And why was Akashi so adamant that he did?  
“S- Seijuro.”  
“Good.”  
“Sei-“  
Kise found he lost the remaining power of speech as Akashi seemed to make it his mission to ruin him entirely.  
It wasn’t Akashi’s intent at all. But for all his self-control, Akashi was still young too. And when given someone who is willing to submit wholly to you, it’s hard to hold back.  
Kise wasn’t able to come while they had sex. But after Akashi was done he pulled out and guided Kise to lay on his side, while Akashi laid behind him. Akashi finished him off with his hand.  
Kise’s came with a quiet cry, so different from the moan Akashi had let out with his release. 

Akashi got up, and went to retrieve tissues to clean his hand.  
When Kise looked up, he was disappointed to see that Akashi was gathering his clothes.  
This time, for real now, Kise started to cry.  
Akashi paused, tilting his head as he looked at Kise, curled up under the covers of his bed. His face was buried, but his sobs were easily heard.  
“What is it, Ryota?” Akashi’s voice was soft, and it only made Kise cry more.  
Frowning deeply, Akashi came closer, dropping his clothes on the bed. “Ryota… I don’t understand. Why are you crying?” 

Kise rubbed at his eyes, desperately trying to make the tears stop. “Why? Why do you think? You’re acting like… Like nothing happened! While I- I-“  
Akashi looked over him, or rather looked over the shape beneath the bedcovers.  
“What do you need?”  
Kise looked up, trying to judge if Akashi really meant it.  
Akashi’s eyes were on him, waiting.  
Kise wondered why he’d never realised how striking, and… Beautiful Akashi’s eyes were, mismatched though they were.  
“Hold me?” Kise asked, his voice tentative, unsure if he should even ask such a thing.  
With a slight nod, Akashi lifted the covers again and got back in. He wrapped his arms around Kise, and let the other boy close, burying his face against Akashi’s chest.  
Kise could only marvel that somehow this, this simple closeness of skin on skin. Of quiet breathing matching and heartbeats seeming to sync. How this felt most intimate of all. 

It felt they were there for hours. Perhaps they were.  
A buzzing alarm sounded.  
And Akashi untangled himself.  
“I need to be back for a piano lesson. If I’m late-”  
Kise just nodded, reluctantly letting Akashi go.  
He didn’t watch as Akashi got dressed. He only sat up again when he heard Akashi picking up his bag.  
Kise winced, trying to ignore the pain he felt. Wondering how long he’d still be able to feel the effects of Akashi.  
“I’ll leave the notes here… You can return them tomorrow at practice.” Akashi said, heading to the door.  
“Akashicchi…” Kise couldn’t quite look up at him. “I’m… Going to tell Aomine. How I feel, I mean.”  
He felt his heart tearing in two. Even though… He’d never loved Akashi.  
So why did this feel like a break up?  
“Good.” Akashi said, simply. “It’s best to be honest.”  
As he heard the door closed, Kise mused that he was certain, just once, he’d heard Kuroko’s name on Akashi’s lips.  
He couldn’t help but wonder… How honest Akashi was being with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along with 'A Dream is Worthless', and it's actually set BEFORE that one. Forgive me for the fact these stories are pretty much due to skip back and forth in time a bit. Does mean that they can be read in whatever order you prefer. Or allows you to pick and choose if there's ships I'm writing that you don't enjoy (since I'm going to be covering... A few...) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
